Lost: Snow Daze
by Crusaders
Summary: Rosette and Chrno become trapped in a snow-bound cave after chasing a demon, and in the process lose the precious pocketwatch. A cute fluff piece, takes place before the manga, co-written by Amai and Nightelfcrawler.


**Snow Daze**

_**Co-written by: Amai and Nightelfcrawler**_

_**Authors' note: This story takes place before the manga begins, and helps explain why with only a few openings of the seal, Rosette's life was so low. Enjoy it! It's a cute little 25 page fluff piece.**_

_**This account was created for us to use as our co-author id We'll probably move Anachronism here XD eventually**_

_Ouch.... ok... stay calm. Take appraisal... After all, it couldn't be that bad... Rosette might be a horrible driver, but we've never gotten in serious trouble before..._ Slowly, Chrno opened his eyes, and blinked, spotting the first problem. _Oh boy..._ He quickly turned, and glanced at Rosette beside him. "Rosette! Are you ok?" _up a tree... yeah not good.... _

The nun's forehead was pressed to the steering wheel, her face pulled up in a expression of pain and annoyance, the latter due to the long shrill honk that was coming from the car horn she was pressed too. "Ugh...Someone get the number of that train that hit us...." She groaned a bit and sat back, a rather large lump on her forehead and a splitting headache, but none to worse for wear. She shifted her foot from the gas, to stop the squealing tires that were rubbing against the tree, only to wince in pain. Ok, make that worse for wear. She couldn't move her ankle.

A quick glance out the window told them that they were precariously perched. "Well... that was fun... " Chrno stated wryly.

She peered over also, sighing deeply. Ack, well there was her falling nightmares realized in full.. "Right fun. Chasing that possessed truck was fun. Falling off the bridge after it started hurling stuff at us..." She gave him a pointed look. "This is all your fault."

"My fault!?" He just glanced at her, reaching to unbuckle the seatbelt, and wiping a small trail of blood away from his head where he must have hit it on something. It hurt, but not anything to worry about. "Why is it always MY fault!"

"If you hadn't gotten Kate started with that 'ugly old woman' comment..." She pointed at him, the car wobbling a bit, "Then none of this would have happened! I would still be in the abbey having dinner instead of in this car with you!"

He blinked. "Uh, Rosette... you were the one who called her an ugly old hag..." He rubbed the bump on his head and just shook it lightly, peering down out the windshield. "Um... we should get out of here."

_Right, that would work if it wasn't for the fact that I can't stand..._ She turned off the car, looking nervously at the tree that was groaning under their weight, and then down to the ground and river far below. _Ack._ "Y-yeah… We should..."

He sighed heavily, and shifted a bit. "Hold on... maybe I can find a rope." He turned around carefully, tensing as the whole car wobbled. "Urk...." Carefully, he slid into the back seat, and began to grab their gear.

She nodded, wincing as she pulled her leg up, the car groaning its unhappiness, and examined her ankle. It was huge, throbbing painfully, and probably mottled with black and blue although she couldn't see it through the white stocking. How the hell was she going to get out of the car let alone down this monstrous tree. "Ah, right." She reached over, despite the cars precarious tilt, and pulled out her extra gun from the glove compartment.

He pulled everything they had into his case, and climbed back over, with a sigh, feeling a bit crowded in the front seat. "OK... maybe I can find a rope..." The whole thing jerked once, as the branch beneath them groaned sharply.

Rosette gasped, pressing her hand to the chair behind her as if that would balance it out. "No time, we have to get out now!"

He lunged at the door, jiggled the handle, and it opened, but then abruptly got stuck against the trunk. "Urk.... try yours."

She looked down at the river, as her side was perched at the very end of the branch, not even a stub sticking out from under the car to step on. "No good, No tree to go on to." She looked over at him nervously, as the tree gave a shutter and a loud SNAP as the branch bent forward, the front of the car lurching forward and sliding, only to stop with a loud crunch against the branch a bit lower and in front of it, balancing them between two, now snapping limbs.

His eyes flew open , then shut quickly as they started to fall, only to open tentatively as the car stopped gain, gasping as they came to a shuddering halt. "Ack..." He looked over at her with wide eyes, and then grabbed one of the guns nearest and reached forward, smashing it into the window, breaking it. "We'll have to jump..."

"JUMP?!" She screeched at him, grabbing his collar and dragging him close. "And land on what pray tell? The rocks?!"

He blinked and looked down. "Um... Good point, but if we stay in here..." The car shuddered again.

She took three long calming breaths, after which her hand came up to the clock on her neck. "Chrno.."

His gaze snapped to the precious timepiece, and he shook his head quickly. "Rosette, it isn't really nec...." The whole car jerked once, and then began to fall, straight down. A scream caught in the nuns' throat, as suddenly her stomach rose to meet it, and she quickly wrenched the clock open, just as the car hit a rather thick branch, the front end crumpling in and sent the car falling to its side, where it crashed sideways into another branch, glass and pieces of metal flying.

He didn't even have time to think, as he grabbed her, and dove straight out, through the front of the car. Unfortunately there were two repercussions of this. A: they got out, glass flying everywhere... B: the car flipped over and caught him on the way down, making him wobble and lose his balance and sent them plunging right into the river... luckily, he landed beneath her, missing any critical rocks.

Rosette gasped, as they fell and the car struck them, the clock in her grasp coming loose as the chain snapped about her neck. "No!" She cried out, reaching out to try and catch it as they fell, the clocks' face glinting in the overcast December air, before they plunged into the deep icy water, the collision and ice cold rush knocking the air, and consciousness out of her...

Chrno struggled to come to the surface, the swift frigid water biting hard into them like an icy sheet. With a gasp, he broke the surface, and pulled Rosette up with him, coughing some water out, as he used his strong wings to pull them towards the shore slowly, but their pace was quickening...in the wrong direction. With a gulp he realized why... as the water and everything else flew out beneath them, pouring to the ground in a loud roar. It was a very good thing he didn't have wings that were waterlogged.... as he snapped them out, and they came to a more comfortable glide, before landing on the bottom of the crevasse, beside the edge of the falls.

"Rosette...?!" The first thing he did was set her down gently, kneeling beside her, and slapping her cheek lightly to try and get some response out of her.

She groaned, her body pounding with pain from her damaged ankle and, she suddenly realized, the exhaustion of opening the seal. "Damn it!" She gasped, sitting up sharply, the world swirling about her, her hands flying to her chest and groping for something that wasn't there. "The clock!"

His eyes dilated instantly as he gasped in a breath. "You don't have it?!" He surged to his feet, instantly glancing at the rushing water next to them.

"No! It fell when we..." She groaned as she tried to climb to her feet, despite her ankle that folded beneath her, biting down hard on her lip to keep from expressing her pain. That wasn't important, the clock was important.

He turned around and then gently pushed her down. "Stay here. I'll look for it. There should be some blankets in the case... I'm not sure how dry they are...." He made a faint face, and then turned, and dove straight into the river.

She watched him go with worried eyes, before she groaned and shivered violently, pulling at her habit that was soaked through, her breath visible as she pulled it up and over her under clothes, and then removed her thick boots and stockings, the latter very gently, to reveal her swollen, and yes (bingo!) bruised ankle. She pulled open the case, tugging out a slightly damp blanket, hugging it close over her white undershirt and bloomers, her teeth chattering with the cold and her own aggravation. Why hadn't she grabbed it...

Chrno kept searching beneath the water for a good fifteen minutes, only coming up for air once and a while. He was beginning to get desperate but had found no sign of it at all, as he came up a third time to gasp for air.

It was getting dark, it had been a late mission called by a desperate man who happened to be a huge contributor to the Magdalene Order. They couldn't just say no to him, and they had been sent out as punishment for a certain remark to the Head Sister. Rosette could only guess that it was nearing dinner, and it was getting colder. There was no way they'd find the clock in these conditions, the only thing she could think of would be to conserve their energy. "Chrno!"

He dragged himself out, shivering a little, but made his way back over to her, kneeling down beside her, breath frosting in the cold air, as the water dripped off of his sodden bangs. "Sorry.... I can't find it....." He was thoroughly worried.

She nodded, her eyes downcast as she went through her options, but anyway she looked at this, it wasn't good. "No, it's not your fault." She tightened her fist, trying to keep in her frustration. "Come on, we have to find some shelter, it's too cold here. We'll start searching first thing in the morning."

He sighed slightly, and nodded a bit, standing up, and gazing about the crevasse. It was deep, and not too warm, the water made it chillier than the rest. But all he had to do was fly her out... they could head back.... "Come on." He knelt down, and offered her arms. "We can come back later... the elder can track it."

She looked up at him, slightly panicked. Flying meant using astral to go, and with a full night and morning for the clock to run. "I don't think that's a good idea..." She said in a unsteady voice.

He blinked down at her, frowning a bit. "But if we stay here.... all night...."

She frowned too, hugging the blanket tight to her. "I know, but..." How much energy would it take to fly all the way back to the Order? It had been a hour-long car chase as it was... "Ah...I guess that's the best idea..." She laughed nervously, forcing a smile on her face as she pulled herself to her feet, her ankle pounding as she applied some pressure on it to balance. "Eheheheh..." She peered down at the river once more. What if they couldn't find it..

He quickly scooped her into his arms, and glanced at her with a flat look. "I'm going to look for it then once you're in shelter." He glanced up, then spread his wings and lifted into the air. He'd spotted an outcropping above that would do.

She nodded, quite relieved, and let him scoop her up, shivering as his wet jacket soaked through her blanket. "Right. It couldn't have gone too far, could it?" If it had fallen into the river...

His eyes skimmed the walls, as they headed up, flying swiftly until they came out of the crevasse, and landed at the base, where a deep jagged hole was cut, from a rockslide way back when.

She looked at it with a bit of a sigh. It wasn't Buckingham palace, but it would do. She squirmed in his arms. With her ankle in such a state, she couldn't just hop out like she normally did. "This'll do fine, if we could start a fire..."

He knelt down, setting her down on the nearest bolder and plopping down beside her, shivering a little. He was more immune from this sort of thing, but it was getting rather chilly. He knelt down and pulled the case open, rummaging through it. They didn't really have much they could use for tinder.

Rosette looked about frustrated, and damn cold to boot. "Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have skipped confession." She moaned, flopping her face into her hands, "This is my punishment..."

He took his tattered coat off, wringing it out a little, and then offering it to her, with an apologetic look. "No.... it's not... it couldn't be helped... don't blame yourself."

She peered at his coat, and sighed, taking it, discarding the now soaked blanket for something that at least retained his body warmth, hugging it close, the tattered edges sticking to her legs and the broad shoulders flapping down to her elbows. "Maybe I can go out and get some wood while you look for the clock." She said softly, shifting her feet to try and stand. It wasn't that bad...

He glanced over at her, his shoulders hunching a little. The more time it was open... he couldn't dare use any bit of power. "How are you doing..." He asked quietly. "You were favoring your foot."

She took a very slow, pained step, followed by another, ignoring the taffy like reaction her ankle gave each time, folding over as if no bone was there. "I'm fine, we're going to need a fire unless becoming a popsicle is something you'd like to happen..."

He took her arm firmly, glancing down at her with a sigh. "I'll go look. You shouldn't walk on that... it'll injure it further...."

"But!" She complained, her blue eyes locking with his gold ones, only to fall down, blushing. It was very weird having him like this, she was so used to looking down, not up into his younger, not exotically handsome face. "Ok." She mumbled, flopping down, huddling under his jacket. "Don't take to long or I'll make sure you has a mishap with some holy water when we get back."

He smiled gently down at her, and leaned over, depositing a soft kiss on her forehead, before straightening. "I'll be back."

She turned completely red, her heart pounding in her ears as she just nodded as if nothing had happened at all. "Uh, right. Be careful." But the second he left sight, she doubled over, her hands flying to her forehead as if she had just been branded. HE-HE-HE JUST KISSED HER!! Forehead mind you but still!! It seemed impossible to comprehend!

He felt somewhat bad leaving her alone like that.... especially considering the longer they spent with the clock open.... what if.... by morning, what if it was used up!? He bit his lip, and his wings snapped open sharply, as he twisted up, towards the side of the mountain where dry wood was.... it didn't take long to find some dry branches and yank them up, but when he felt something cold his bare back, he looked up, blinking. Snow....

Rosette sneezed, the sound echoing in the dark forests, some scuttling from some small creature in the bushes the only response. Damn. it was getting cold, her breath was frosted, and even the violent shivering her body was under didn't help to heat her up. The clock had been open for so long, longer then ever before, but she felt some reassurance with the fact that her breath, while slightly shorter then normal, wasn't at the point that she could barely breathe, and the dizzy sickening feeling that accompanied Chrno using his powers were at a minimum. Maybe, if they were lucky, the amount wouldn't be more then with a hard battle...She hoped. Her mind was pulled out of its thoughts as something floated into the overhang, and landed on the stark black jacket she held wrapped about her, melting on the thick material, and she looked out into the darkness, the glimpses of white flakes filling the sky. It was snowing...

He smiled a bit. Snow... he had fond memories of snow, from many winters, but snow meant cold.... and he and Rosette were soaked through. They had to get dry. He spread his wings and glided back down, landing, snow sparkling off his hair from the dim light that was quickly leaving the day behind. It was almost pitch black now, and the only light was reflected off his eyes and gems inlaid upon his forehead as he strode in.

She had moved back deeper into the crevice to escape the snow that was floating into the entrance, and was now humming a soft song, that one she had sang with her brother, her hair plastered down about her ears so that the tips of them stuck out from within her pigtails, her face pale and her lips cherry red, and curled up under his jacket like a child hiding from someone; but gave him a tentative smile as he entered.

He knelt down in the center of the rear of the cave, and placed the wood down, glancing up at her, face pale in the dim light, lips a faint color of blue from the cold, as he reached forward, and began to place the wood in a pile in the center, puling some rocks to ring it, then grabbing one, and scraping his claws along it sharply. It took a few tries, but finally, the sparks took, and the scent of smoke began to fill the small cave, as he slowly blew into the wood, teeth chattering as he tried to get it to catch. "Come on...."

She watched him, her eyes brightening up as the fire slowly licked on the smallest twigs, crackling and snapping as it burnt the moss, before slowly creeping onto the larger logs, filling the cave with light, and slowly, warmth. "Thank goodness...." Rosette breathed out in relief, using her good foot to drag her bottom closer, reveling in the warmth of the flames.

He knelt down in front of it, with a sigh of relief, leaning closer, as some of the frozen water from his hair began to drip off as the cave warmed up, He reached for the case, and with shaking hands pulled out some of the contents. They had some old stale sandwiches, and what was left over from lunch, not much for food... Water wouldn't be a problem... but keeping warm would be. He shivered again, but grabbed one of the cleaning rags and began to rip it into strips. "Yeah.... This isn't so bad, right...." He tried to cheerfully comment, despite their situation. Heck, had it not been for the seriousness of losing the clock, it might have even been a little fun.

"Right, not bad." She replied drolly, extending her hands out to the fire along with her feet, before pushing the damp jacket off of her, as it would only keep her from getting dry. That was the most important thing now, getting dry, because being cold in these conditions was deadly, even more so if you were wet. She huddled her self closer, the white material of the undershirt sticking to her bra and the bloomers soggy on the hard rock ground, but the fire was already beginning to dry her bangs a bit. "Actually its good, as far as psychotic themes for scary stories go. Maybe we'll just get ONE psychotic killer...instead of a monster out for our blood..."

He grinned a little at that, looking up and leaning even closer to the fire, his face shadowed eerily by the flickering flames. "Hey, I think any scary psychotic killer would get a run for his money... after all, you're scarier than anything we could run into out here!"

"Ha ha, real funny." She glared at him through the flames, snatching up one of the rocks he had set about the fire and threw it right through it, smacking him directly left of his jewels.

"Ack!" Back he went, flat on his back, laughing as he went, and rubbing his forehead a little. Laughing helped warm them up... must do more of that... he could handle the abuse more this way. "Rosette, you're so mean..." He sat up, sticking his hands flat on the ground between his crossed legs and pouting at her with wide eyes.

She flushed deeply. Whoa, never saw that side of him when he was in his true form; he rarely smiled, but normally it was because he was fighting some psychotic demon out for their blood. But...she couldn't say she didn't like it; he was to damn cute to not like it. "You deserved it! What do I do to deserve that? Man, I swear, Mary and that group are getting to you aren't they?"

He rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes and smiling lopsidedly. "Well.... maybe they are. But then again, Sister Kate...." He trailed off a bit, looking quickly at her with a sideways glance. "...seems to think something of the same...."

Her eyebrow twitched violently, before she just upright tackled him from the side, fist raised. "Why you-I'M NOT THE SCARY PSYCHO OF THE TWO OF US!"

"Ahhh!!" He laughed as she tackled him, and didn't put much of a fight up at her apparent rage at him. He just grinned up at her, pinned quite nicely by the fact she was half sitting on him. "Yeah but try telling HER that...."

"Uh huh, that's like telling a vampire what blood type you are." She narrowed her eyes at him, straddling his stomach and pinning his shoulders down with her hands, she shifted her now throbbing ankle to try and sit it somewhere comfortably, only ending up catching it on Chrno's leg, sending a shock of pain through her. "Ouch-" She bit down on her lip, wincing painfully, trying to hold it in.

"I wouldn't say it's that bad...." He started to say, blinking up at her as she forced him back down, a slightly baffled, curious look on his face, before his eyes quickly darted over to her swollen foot. "Are you ok...?" He spoke softly, reaching a hand out and lightly fingering her ankle, seeing how swollen it was.

"HEY! GET OFF!" She gasped in pain, kicking her other foot up to shove against his cheek, trying to get him away from her, and her favored ankle. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

He mumbled a reply, mouth half squished, and just blinked up at her. "Mmf... yer sitting on me...." His smile faded a bit though as he gave her a stern look. "You should let me look at it."

She sighed with embarassment. "Its fine, Chrno, I just twisted it a bit." She stated easily, her hands reaching to try and push his hand away from her now aching throbbing pulsing ankle, while also using her foothold to slide away from him.

He protested a bit more as she slid off him, and sat up, rubbing his face, which now had a foot mark imprinted on it. "Sorry..." He said rather quietly, glancing down at the swollen limb. "I could help ease the pain but...." His eyes closed a bit. Freezing her ankle in place would mean using more of his powers... and it would only be a temporary relief anyway. "At least let me look at it." He pressed, kneeling in front of her, leaning forward so that his face was close to hers with that stubborn look familiar with his personality. "I know how you tend to brush off things that are more serious than you think."

She blinked a bit, before looking off to the side, a pouting expression on her face. "Fine, but if you cause me pain I swear I'll return the favor..."

He just coughed and sighed a bit, grabbing the cloths he'd ripped apart, and gently turning her foot over, touching it lightly, feeling for any breaks. "I swear sometimes I think you're masochistic."

She didn't respond, her eyes closed and a slightly pained expression on her face, flinching every time he touched or turned her foot, as the torn muscles traveled all the way up her calves, every shift shooting thrusts of agony up her body.

He gazed up at her sympathetically. He'd never had to deal with something like this of course... demons healed so quickly that twisted ankles were a joke. So he really didn't know much about how to treat it. But the bones didn't seem to be badly out of place, so he took the fabric, and a couple of tinder sticks that weren't being used, and began to bind it for her, firmly, but not super tight... still it probably was painful enough that she'd smack him for it later.

Oh yes, it did hurt, but she kept silent, and tried to keep still as the pressure applied to it intensified the agony, pulsing it through her body, to the point that she could feel the heart beat in her fingers. She was definitely no weakling though, and so, as he finished, gave him a faint smile and a firm punch to the shoulder. "Wasn't that bad."

He gave her a faint smile in return, and sat back, leaning against the wall of the cave, wrapping his arms around himself, and half-curling his wings as well, shivering. His leather pants were going to take forever to dry..."See, I knew you could do it." He poked a stick in the fire, sending the fire crackling brighter as the logs shifted.

She watched him, feeling warmer by the second, her thin clothes drying nicely, although they were wet in a few choice places, her hair though was nice and fluffy, only deep within wet about her neck. "Hey, Chrno..." She tried to figure out a way to say this without sounding like a pervert, after all, it was common sense, they taught it in the order, but still. "If you need to take them off so that they'll dry, I won't look."

Despite the chill, his cheeks flushed a healthy red at that, and he shot her a look, halfway between embarrassment and surprise. "Ah... no I'll be fine....It doesn't affect me like it does you..." Still.... that didn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable, just that it was unlikely he'd get ill like she might.

She mumbled something about it being his funeral under her breath, equally as red, pulling one knee up and curling herself up, shivering as a gust of wind blew into the crevice, fluttering their fire and sending violent shivers through the poor girl, not to mention the underlying dizziness of the opened seal...

He glanced at the opening to the cave, and then stood slowly, walking to the exit, and peering out. The whole night was dark outside, and hard to see a thing... but from what he could see, snow covered everything in a thin layer. And more was blowing in by the moment. He didn't spend long there, before coming back to the fire, and slipping down next to her, glancing her way with a veiled look.

She peered sideways up at him, her hair sticking to her face as she hugged herself, shivering steadily despite the fire, the wet spots on her clothing keeping her from getting cozy. "Um, what time do you think it is? 9 something?"

He shook his head running a hand through his wet hair, and reaching down to tug at the boots on his feet, finally yanking them off, and dumping a few cups of water out with a surprised blink. "Or later....It's hard to tell... I think we're in for a blizzard out there." He paused, biting his lip a little. If the river froze over.... "If it stops snowing... I'll go out looking again... It's bound to be more visible at night... it glows a little...."

She nodded, a bit of relief washing over her, soon canceled out by the reality that if they had a blizzard, so much snow would get on it, how would the glow even show. "Ah...right..." She trembled again, trying to use her good foot to slide herself back against so she could rest against the wall, the pads only slipping on the damp rocks, jolting her other leg slightly, making the exhausted nun wince a bit. Damn ankles. Why did they need them anyway?

He glanced over at her, at a loss for what to say. There were more concerns... what if... it could be damaged by the water, or what if it were frozen....finding it might be a moot point at that point. He tried to look at the bright side though. "Well.... at least you don't have to deal with Sister Kate or the elder for once, right?"

She smiled full-heartedly, bursting into laughter. Oh god, of all the things, strangely enough, it truly cheered her up. "Ah yes, no Kate, no elder, no annoying missions, just you, and me, half naked, sitting in a cave with a fire like a couple of cave men."

He blinked, blinked again, and flushed a little red, wrapping his arms around his chest almost protectively. "Ah... right.... more like camping I would think...though we haven't BEEN camping....I can't imagine it'd be much worse... except with hot coffee... and chocolate...." He wasn't aware he was rambling, while still trying to cover himself unconsciously. "Though usually you have tents and thick blankets..."

"And sometimes earplugs so I wouldn't have to hear you ramble..." She muttered under her breath.

He shut his mouth with an 'urp', since with long ears like that, it was hard to miss whispers such as hers. His face turned even redder, and he looked down quickly, fumbling with something in the case as an excuse to avoid the awkward situation before them.

There was a long bout of silence, only punctuated by the crackling of the fire and the wind whistling across the mouth of the cave, both thinking their own thoughts, until it was broken by a sharp sneeze. "Ah crap-" she sneezed again, "God wha-" and again, "Ok I think-" and again, her body shuttering under the force of the sneezes, leaving her itchy nosed and headachy. "Ack."

He blinked up at her, worry flashing over his face. "Are you ok?" His hand reached out without waiting for an answer, and pushed her bangs aside, resting upon her forehead as he peered down at her, eyes searching her own for any signs of what they probably both feared.

She gave a long shaky breath, watching him for a response, She couldn't tell between what was the reactions from the seal being unlocked and what might be..., only having to pull away from Chrno's hand to throw her hands over her face and sneeze again, three times, before coughing a bit. "I might have just got some water in my lungs.." She said weakly, trying to make any excuse.

He sighed a bit, and looked down, guilt passing over his face visibly. "Sorry... this is all my fault.... I should have acted sooner..." He took a deep breath, then made a decision, and sat down, picked her up and sat her right on his lap, and wrapped the one damp blanket they had around the coat she had wrapped around her, and curling his arms and wings around to give her more warmth, head and chin fitting over her shoulder.

"Hey! Its not your fault, Its my own stupid fault for-" Her breath caught in her lungs, eyes widening as he suddenly lifted her up with his strong arms, and surrounded her with his warmth, her heart catching a beat as his cheek came resting against her own, and his chin propped on her shoulder, his heartbeat solid into her back. "A-ah..?"

"No..." He said softly in her ear. "Like you said...it's always my fault." He laughed a little, and shook his head lightly against hers. "Look... just stay warm... get some rest... I'll keep you warm."

Oh right, She was going to get rest in this situation? Her nerves were to on edge to do that. "Oh no...I don't think so.." She stated nervously, moving one foot out of his lap, trying to pull herself along with it as if he wouldn't notice. No No no, she knew what happened when people got into this type of position, that was the part of the book she would skip with blushing cheeks and swirled eyes.

He blinked over at her, and let her go with a concerned look. "Rosette... if you're sick....you should stay as warm as possible.... and it's going to get colder....this fire isn't going to do much....not without more blankets..." He too was blushing faintly, but he was more concerned about her, than the compromising situation.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, it's not like I have a fever or anything." She tried to wiggle her way off his lap without jolting her ankle, "There's no way I'm sick, that would just be too ironic..."

"But very likely... that water wasn't warm." He said quietly, but didn't press it. Instead, he stood up, and with a tentative glance back at her, took a few steps towards the entrance again. "If you're sure... then maybe I should go out and look more...."

"Ah right," She watched him hesitantly, before nodding swiftly, pulling the jacket and blanket tighter, despite the fact that both of them were wet, before sighing. Neither of them would help her keep warm, in fact, they were slowly soaking the thin undergarments that she had gotten dry in front of the fire, and so, set them out on the ground near the flames, hoping that they would dry out enough so that she could use them lest she froze before Chrno got back. If she really was sick, something she couldn't tell truthfully since the dizzy headachy feeling that was growing could be attributed to the clock, she had a itching feeling that her luck wasn't that good. She really SHOULD have gone to confession that morning...

He stepped out into the snow, and winced at the biting chill. It was turning into a real blizzard... the first of the year at that... which was often either the mildest , or the worse.... at the moment, he honestly couldn't tell. He slipped a little going down the path to the cliffs' edge, and gazed down through the darkness for any sign of glow, but could see nothing. He felt even more desperate. Rosette was suffering, and there was nothing he could do in this one... he couldn't even terminate the contract prematurely just for the night... they needed the clock to do that too. He spread his wings, and soared down into the canyon, feeling the snow hitting his cold back even more as it increased. By the time he landed, he was covered in a thin layer, and eyeing the cold icy river, which hadn't yet frozen over. Yet... he didn't relish the thought of diving into ice water. While it was true he was more resistant to this kind of thing, especially in this form.... he wasn't invulnerable. He'd felt biting cold before, though in different circumstances.

He finally got up the nerve to dive into the water, and almost regretted it immediately. It felt as if his breath was stolen from him, and he had to come back up, and regain some of his bearings with a chatter first. Then he dove back under, and began to gruelingly search the banks, the underwater places it could have snagged on, going down river more, and back up, until he couldn't feel an inch of his body any longer, and dragged himself out, shivering and chilled to the bone. The snow stuck to his hair, and froze there, blending with the water that froze in the air as he sat there. He forced himself up, depression setting in at the thought of how helpless the situation was. It shouldn't be that hard to find!

Rosette peered out the cave entrance, coughing lightly. It felt like she had inhaled a whole tub of water, and could feel the weight when she coughed moving in her lungs. He had been out for a while now, it worried her a lot, but at least, she wasn't cold anymore, actually, rather hot, despite her shivers. The blanket and jacket had dried out almost completely, and she had pulled out a bunch of the things that Chrno had stored in the case, her guns, which were all waterlogged, the phone itself wouldn't work either, as the water had frozen, before melting inside of it, rupturing some of the mechanics, but she had found some of the leftovers from lunch and munched on a roll of bread, making sure to save him some of the food. How long would he stay out there, it looked like it was going to get really bad, and although he was a demon, she didn't know how much cold He could take. After all, hell was hot wasn't it? She shook her head. _Ack, Stop thinking Rosette you're making no sense._

He spread his wings and shakily took off, having trouble flying through the snow-filled air, but making it back a good hour later, and trudging into the cave. His contractor was curled up near the fire, her fluffy pigtails flopping against her cheek and the rest of her blonde hair sprawled about his large jacket that she was wearing like a blanket, her feet tucked and tangled up with the tattered ends of the thing, her bound one laying comfortably to the side. her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing short, punctuated with small coughs now and again, as she shifted restlessly against the folded blanket she was using for a pillow. If it wasn't obvious before, it was definitely now. She was sick. Lady luck was definitely not on her side...

He winced seeing her, and crouched down slowly by the fire, reaching out to pull her makeshift blankets closer. His hands, however were as cold as ice, and shaking a bit as he touched her lightly. and he glanced around for a solution. If she was sick she had to stay warm.... but how....

He glanced over and saw what might work.... He grabbed the blanket, and lay it down flat on the ground, then began to take a few of the hot rocks lining the fire pit, and placing them beneath the blanket. They were hot, but not so hot that they would burn the blanket, but they WOULD keep her warm. He then picked her up lightly, and shifted her on top of the rocks, close to the fire.

She shifted as he set her down, feeling the lumpy ground beneath her and waking slightly, her feverish face breaking out into a warm smile at the sight of him, her arms pulling about his own. "Ah Chrno, did you..."

He squeezed her arms lightly, though didn't get too close, since his freezing body temperature would only make her colder right now. "No.... I'm sorry Rosette." He replied, voice faltering a bit. "I'll go back again.... all night if I have to....once I can feel my toes again...."

She sighed a bit, before letting him go, lying down on the lumpy ground with just a bit of a smile. "Ah.. it's ok...as long..." She was trying to concentrate, knowing that she shouldn't be saying what she was, but couldn't keep her mouth, or thoughts sealed. "As long as you find Joshua...even if I...."

His eyes dilated a little at that. "Rosette.... don't talk like that!" He pressed, pulling the blankets closer over her more. "There's no way I'll let that happen... ever.... I swear."

She nodded, that faint, understanding smile on her lips, curling in as he tucked the blanket and jacket close to her, closing her eyes. "Yeah...Thank you Chrno...I know you wouldn't..." Tears itched at the back of her eyes, at the thought that if things made a turn for the worse, then she'd never get to see her brother again... "Joshua..." She whimpered softly, just under her breath, hugging his jacket close.

His eyes closed. He couldn't stand to see her like this.... it cut through him deeper than the water. He put a hand on her shoulder lightly, and squeezed once. He had to find it.... he couldn't wait... He stood up again. This time, he wouldn't stop looking.

A soft hand looped about his ankle, sitting up slowly with a rough cough that shook her entire form. "Chrno...wait...please..."

He glanced back down, eyes shadowed a bit, and paused, kneeling once again beside her. "What is it, Rostte?"

She watched him behind half lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed from not only the fever. "Don't leave me."

"But......" He blinked down at her, concern washing over his face. "If we don't find it... and you're sick on top of it....."

She shook her head, flopping down again. "I don't care, just.. don't leave.. Chrno..." Her eyes fluttered, as she struggled to stay awake.

He sighed a bit, and sat down besides her, keeping a hold of her hand in his chilled one. "Don't worry... I won't leave you , Rosette."

She nodded, and smiled through her fever. "Thank you.." She nuzzled close to his hand, her tiny one curled about it as she rested her cheek against his wide, but cold hand, using it as a pillow despite its icy state, actually seeming soothed by it.

He settled down next to her, the fire really providing him with no warmth, he was so cold at this point, but just being near her was an inner warmth. He lightly ran a hand through her hair, as he stared at the fire. "I'm sorry, Rosette...." He found he really didn't have the will to get up and go out there anyway. Considering it was snowing so thickly now....

Her breathing steadied the longer she stayed with him, her other hand curled about his wrist, her nose squished against his wrist and a warm smile on her blue lips, moving against his skin with words unvoiced. one hand slipped up his arm, her fingers hugging to his upper arm, as if she was wanting more of him to cuddle with, a lot like she did with her blankets back in the monastery, it was nearly impossible to get them from her.

He winced, but smiled a bit as she reached for him. She was so innocent..... He leaned down, and pulled her close, so that he cradled her head lightly in his arms, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. They were in for a long night. Thoughts ran through his head..... mostly about her.... how similar it was to the years past...and how he was determined not to let it happen all over again.

After a long time it seemed things were looking up, Rosette was warm and comfortable, her closeness to his form warming him up quite a bit, and the snow was forming a nice wall up on the mouth, keeping the warmth within, leaving it cozy and cheery, if not for the occasional gust of wind that sent the blonde snuggling for more warmth deeper in his arms, firmly sleeping, but closer then they had ever been before, one arm wrapped about his middle, the other curled in a ball against his body next to her nose, which was pressed slightly into the center of his chest, where the line that split his pectoral muscles her breath warm on his skin.

He had relaxed after a while, continuously running his fingers through her hair, more to re-assure her, and himself, that she was ok. He was still cold, but the ice seemed to have left his touch, and now and then, he poked the fire, staying awake to watch over her without hesitation. The silence was almost deafening though, and after a while, he took to speaking softly to her, more to keep himself awake than anything. He talked about funny stories, strange people he'd met, places he'd been and seen...

She didn't mind obviously, as she was deep in fever sleep, but it seemed that on certain parts of the stories her lips would twitch up against his skin in a smile, as if she heard everything he said, and somewhere deep inside, she probably did.

Around dawn, the last of their firewood was placed on the fire, and his eyes were drooping on their own. He was exhausted physically and mentally from trying to make sure she was safe and comfortable, while trying to maintain as little astral use as possible. And in order to do that, he just ended up curling his arms around her shoulders lightly, his wings cupped around them both, head drooped forward as he drifted off to sleep.

The morning met Rosette with the sound of birds chirping, her head aching still but she could at least think a little straighter, and took in a long breath, curling closer to her heater, hiding her eyes from the streams of bright light that pulled through the window. Wait, she wasn't at the abbey, she was.... She pulled back slowly, the jacket sliding from her shoulders making her shiver a bit, and rubbed her eyes, pausing mid-scrub to realize what she was sleeping on, or should she say, WHO. "Ack."

Chrno didn't stir, completely fast asleep, breathing slow and even, hair dried oddly in spiky messes around him, and even a few pine needles still plastered to his shoulders that had fallen there when he'd been walking up and down the hills.

She flushed at the sight of him, not helping the heat that already resided in her head, and sat back a bit in his arms, feeling his wings against her back as she smiled softly, reaching forward to brush some of his hair from his eyes. _You're always taking care of me Chrno...What would I do without you? _She wouldn't admit it to him, but she depended on him just as much as he depended on her, if not for different things.

She placed a hand to her heart, the same slow pull of energy tugging at her chest, but that at least let her know it was still working, and at a very slow rate, despite Chrno being in his full form. She watched him for a few minutes, before looking to the left and right, as if someone was there to see her, and slowly, leaned forward, ducking her head a bit so she could whisper against his lips. "Thank you Chrno..." And then softly press her own to them, one arm slipping up about his neck slowly, as not to wake him, the taste of his lips sweet and reassuring to her fever addled brain...

He sighed a faint bit, stirring lightly against her touch, as if having a pleasant dream that he didn't wish to awaken it... but yet, his lips twitched a bit, and seemed to respond a little in retaliation, before a faint smile tugged at his lips and he murmured something incomprehensible, followed by her name.

She pulled back quickly, blushing strongly as he said her name, fearing for her life that he had woken. God, she'd never live it down if he did. And so, to make sure nothing else happened, she reached and slid his arms down off of her, and tried to push the wings away, so she could reach her habit across on the other side of the cave. They weren't tense or tight in the least, so moved aside easily though when she moved his arms, he stirred a bit more, and his toes twitched a little.

She slipped off of him, and used one of the larger boulders to drag herself to her one foot, resting the other tentatively on the rocks, the world swirling about her and for a moment she thought she was going to fall back down right on Chrno. "Come on Rosette, you can get over there easy, you are stronger then that stupid cold.." One step sent her right back to the rocks face first with a loud THUNK, her butt sticking up in the air. "OW!" She flipped over, curling up in a ball hugging her injured leg, hissing in pain, bringing her forehead to her knee as she rocked back and forth. _Oww... ow... ow..._

With a start and a small snort, Chrno promptly jerked awake, jumping to his feet, wings furled and claws tensed, looking wildly around for any sign of intrusion. With his hair sticking wildly up everywhere, he looked something like a puffed up angry cat. After blinking round, and realizing that a there was no threat, and seeing that Rosette was on the ground in pain, he instantly knelt down at her side, eyes still veiled with sleep, but wide. "Rosette! Are you ok!?"

**Thwack **He instantly got a elbow to the face, along with an annoyed growl. "Do I look ok?" She asked, eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, deep red, overwhelming the fever's tinge. He had gotten far to close to her face, and thusly, she had gotten nervous, remembering the taste of his warm giving mouth, and nearly exploded from the thought, curling up more.

"Ack!" he landed flat on his backside... right in the ashes of the fire, and was up with a yelp, slapping at his bum wildly.

She blinked at him, bursting out into laughter, hugging her knees and shaking. "Oh.. Oh...That's something I'll remember forever..."

He whimpered, trails of smoke still coming from his rather singed pants. "Thanks....." He closed his eyes giving her a wry smile. "I'm sure you'll never let me live it down."

She grinned at him, rubbing at her bound ankle just slightly, her tiny fangs glinting a bit as she tried to stand again. "Uh huh, every time you try to use something against me, I'll pull that up as black mail."

He sighed and offered a hand out to her, with an embarrassed smile. "Well.... it could be worse I guess."

She blinked, but curled her tiny hand about his, having to use both of them to hold on either two of his talons and pull herself up, hopping on one foot and almost taking them both down as she flopped against him. "Ack!"

He caught her quickly, in his arms, though staggered a little at her unbalanced stumble into him. "Ah... uh... how are you feeling."

She looked up at him with quite a bit of embarrassment, staring at his lips before his face, and turned quite red. "Uh..." Damn she was regretting that kiss already, it was the fever not her! That's it!

He blinked at her, putting a hand to her forehead lightly. "Are you sure... You seem flushed.... and your pulse is going quicker than normal."

"Fine! Completely!" She blushed even more, pulling back and stumbling, hopping on her good foot a few paces and balancing precariously.

He blinked. "Well.. If you wait here... I'll see if I can find it again."

"Yes, please..." She sighed, and flopped down, looking annoyed, and now quite desperate. It had been running all night, over 10 hours, how was she going to get this back, when they had first thought up how much time might be drained from her, it had been about 30 years, now… would she even make it past 20? She didn't remember much about the night before, except for telling someone not to leave her, whom she could only guess had been Chrno... "Sorry...I shouldn't have dropped the damn thing..." She placed a hand to her forehead, her mouth pulled in a strange unhappy line.

He shook his head and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Don't apologize... there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.... We just have to find it.... Stay here.... keep your weight off your foot... I'll see if I can get some thing for you to eat.... and search more..."

She watched him, gripping his wrist tightly and pulled him closer, hugging his neck lightly. "God what would I do without you Chrno?" She rested her forehead on his shoulder, taking a long shuttering breath. "Maybe...if you can get to the elders' swiftly, then they can search for it...at this rate..."

He blinked a bit, glancing down at her with a fond sad look as he wrapped his arms around her. "Without me, you would have found another way to find Joshua... and you might not be in this mess, and you would have a full life ahead of you."

She looked up at him sadly, her head aching from the fever and his words, and, before she could even think, lifted her mouth to his, pulling him in and sealing her lips to his warmly, insisting, as much with her kiss as with her mind, that without him, she wouldn't know what would have become of them, after all they were orphans, and he was the best thing that had happened to her, truthfully, and she meant it with all her heart.

His eyes shot open wide and he gasped a little bit, surprise and shock running through him so that he froze for a moment, completely caught off guard. His mind short circuited for several reasons, one: being that Rosette was kissing him... two: being he liked it.... three: being that this was really improper... four: being.. aw heck he didn't know anymore.... He just gave in, and tentatively returned it, raising a hand to lightly cup behind her head.

Shivering slightly as his hand slipped into her hair, she hesitated for a moment, her mind trying to push through the fever to understand exactly what was happening, but his mouth working against hers sent a dizzy spell of euphoria through her, and closed her eyes enjoying the moment until suddenly something went very, very wrong. She made a pained whimper deep in her throat, her hands pushing from his neck and shoved back, the pain rushing through her entire body, tears rushing down her cheeks as she doubled over and collapsed to the ground, her body going into shocks until suddenly it stopped, leaving the poor girl in a complete delirium. "The clock...."

His eyes widened in shock and he instantly caught her before she fell and hit her head. "ROSETTE!" His eyes widened in complete fear. This wasn't supposed to happen... something was wrong.... god.... "Hang on!" He gasped.

He set her down gently. Something was wrong, he had to find out what... He tore out of the cave, into the snow, and looked around, before spreading his wings and taking off.

Somewhere, near a wide waterfall, a hiker looked at his prize he had broken out of the frozen ice of the river with a pickax, looking at its glow with interest, fiddling with some of the knobs. "Well what do we have here..." He started flicking at the face of the watch, wondering why the hands were moving at such a strange pace. It would nearly stop, and then speed up greatly, and so, he gave it three good cracks with the palm of his hand, muttering something about ice in the gears.

In mid air, Chrno felt a strange surge, as power crackled around his form, and he wavered a bit. "What the......." But it seemed to stop... and he glanced around, soaring over the canyon, looking for anything, something....

Back in the cave, Rosette gave a loud cry, curling up on her side in the cave, her arms tight about her middle as she pulled about it, trying to hold back her pained screams, muffling them slightly in tightened spasms before the pain stopped again, leaving her throbbing and out of breath. _What was...the clock...what..._

_There.... what was that... footprints?_ He soared down closer, skimming over the trees. Definitely! Footprints... If he could follow the footprints to where the person walking was... they were heading up the canyon back towards the waterfall. He didn't waste time in shooting down that way after it.

The old man pulled himself up the rocks, chuckling to him self and hugging his bright red checkered jacket, the clock banging on the rocks every time his hand that was closed about it was used to lift him up the way he came. This little beauty would probably fetch a price, he thought as he stood up on the higher plane, dusting off his clothing and shaking his red hat covered stringy gray hair. He fiddled with the clock a bit, before taking the knob and sealing it shut, cocking an eyebrow as the entire clock snapped closed. "Oh.. well that's handy.." He didn't even see the shadow coming up behind him from air.

Rosette went ridged, before going completely lax, the seal shut and the flow that was being stolen stopping, doubling back and filling her with a relief that followed her into unconsciousness...

It happened so quickly, he really didn't have chance to correct his trajectory... before he knew it, he was suddenly falling, wings gone as his child form took over, as the crackle of energy surrounded him. He gasped and had time to give a short scream, before he slammed hard into the ice, as it cracked and shattered around him, and he went under with a splash. _Cold... dark... can't breathe.... _Chrno flailed and struggled to get back up to the surface, but his head hit the ice and to his horror, he found he couldn't find the place he'd crashed through.. it didn't help the water was red all around him. Oh god... it'd happened.... His panicked mined thought with a fearful realization. He'd killed her....

The man went wide eyed at the scream and resounding crash, before quickly scrambling forward, taking his pickaxe and going to just behind the boy, cracking a large hole in the ice before reaching in with one strong weathered hand and wrenched him out, throwing him onto the snow covered embankment, shaking the ice cold water free of his hand. "Boy! Speak to me boy!"

Chrno coughed, water coming out of his lungs, and he instantly began to shiver violently. But he opened his eyes, a panicked look in his eyes, as he gazed up dizzily at the man hovering over him. Why were there two of him....? "Rosette...I have to get back... to her."

The old man sat him up quickly, removing the long jacket and shirt as fast as his old hands could muster, before tugging off the pack on his back, setting the clock to the boy's side in the snow as he removed a thick blanket and wrapped it about him, rubbing his arms ferociously. "What was that? There's another kid trapped out here? Come on now, you have to get walking, we can't have you getting pneumonia now..."

Chrno shivered, teeth chattering, and blinked the dizziness back. Dark red was slowly staining his purple hair beneath all the water plastering it down. "S...She's in the cave....she's sick...."

The old man nodded, before shoving the watch into his hands, taking him by the shoulders and forcing him on, leaving the wet icy clothing right were he had thrown them, looking like blood against the pristine snow. "Lead the way." He said easily, his old voice crooning as he pulled out a rag and began to mop at the wound on top of his head, "Then I'll take you both to my cabin, and we'll call your parents.."

He stood woozily, and held the clock tightly to him. They had it back.....it was safe... but was it too late.... Tears stung his eyes, as he glanced up at the cliffside. With no wings it would be a tough hike. "It's.. U...Up...T .. There...." He shivered, heading to the path, stumbling a little on the slick ice.

The weathered hiker nodded, moving the boy into a shallow overhang, pulling a hot container of coffee from his bag and placed it in one of his small hands, making sure to press the rag to the injury. "Now stay here young man, I'm going to go up and get her." He stood, a massive man, about the size Chrno was when he was in his true form, and although the years had weathered him, he still seemed as strong and capable as ever, his arms still large, just wrinkled, strong and lean, as if the graying had only made him stronger. He set down the pack and pulled out several blankets, wrapping them about the boy while removing his boots and socks, using another to cover that part of him.

"Now don't run off." He ordered, slinging the pack back on and made his way up the cliffside, his nimble, mountain trained feet picking out the good solid ground easily, and in seconds, he was gone from sight.

Chrno just nodded mutely, taking the coffee, and shivering as he tried to sip it, everything still swirling dizzily around him. Rosette.....please be ok.....please don't let it be too late.... if it was..... God help him....what would he do if she was…?

After a few long moments, the red hat and grizzled hair poked out from the cave, Chrno's large ammunition case on one arm, and the blonde girl held carefully within the jacket and blanket. The decent was slow and arduous, at some points it seemed that even the man's nimble steps weren't enough to keep them from plummeting, but finally, amazingly, he touched down in front of Chrno, his old gray eyes glittering like never before. "Come on boy, let's get you two back to the cabin. Your lucky you found me, or else your sister here would have been done for." He adjusted the box, and offered his other arm, as if all the weight didn't at all faze him. Rosette was pale, but breathing steadily, the hints of sickness on her features but nothing more.

Chrno looked up, and just forgot everything else when he saw her. "Rosette!" He jumped up, stumbling over the blanket and rushing over, reaching up to her face with wide worried eyes. "Is ... .she...."

"She's alive, just unconscious." He assured him, leaning down so he could inspect the blonde, chuckling under his breath.

He reached forward, touching her cheek lightly, feeling her pulse and stood there silent for a moment, before completely sagging in relief, as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He just broke down into tears right there. "Thank God...."

The man smiled, before reaching over and lifting the boy onto his back, sitting him so that he straddled his backpack and looped his arms about his neck, looking a lot like a pack mule with the girl in his arms, the two large packs, and a young boy clinging on him for dear life. "Yes, thank God I ran into you two, who knows what would have happened to you if I didn't find that clock...By the way boy, do you still have it?"

He just leaned against the man, feeling exhaustion and sleepiness set in, now that he didn't have to worry about saving her anymore. "Yes.... thank you for finding it... I thought it was lost.....if so.... we would have died...."

He chuckled, knowing that he was making no sense at all due to the overwhelming cold, and just continued trekking on, slightly sorry for the lost of such a nice item, but it was surely made up for in the fact that he had saved the two of their lives. Even so, by time he got to his cabin, where the fire was roaring and so was the wife, his age started to catch up with him, setting the blonde down with a groan on the couch and quickly covered her in the bear skins and blankets that sat on the head rests, before swiftly setting the backpack and Chrno down, going to work on trying to warm and dry him off. "Martha, come in quick! We have an emergency!"

Chrno just shivered, eyes closed, as the man rubbed his chilled limbs. Now that he was back in this form, he was as vulnerable as she was....but it hardly mattered to him right now...all he could focus on was watching her through half open eyes.

An older woman poked her head in, blinking as she shoved some glasses up her nose. "Hah, did you find another wounded cub agai... oh dear me!" She rushed forward instantly, kneeling beside the poor girl and feeling her forehead, checking her pulse, throat, and glanced over at her husband with concern. "Where on earth did you find them?"

"Well the young one came flying at me, from God knows where, and plunged head first right through the ice." He pulled back the blanket and started to remove the rest of the boy's clothes, taking off his own shirt to replace it, and then glanced back at his wife. "And then he lead me to the girl... now boil some water, we need to get him into a nice warm bath before he freezes." He stood and quickly rushed off to find some of his grandson's clothing, returning with a thick flannel long johns and a even thicker pair of pajamas, offering them to the kid in the meantime. "Come on now, get changed, She'll be fine..."

"Goodness me... goodness me..." She murmured, rushing in quickly to the fireplace and setting a large kettle on the fire. "The poor dears... I think the girl there has come down ill, and there's something wrong with her ankle, but she'll be fine...."

Chrno methodically did as he was asked, but before he let the old man shuffle him off, he pushed free, and walked over to Rosette, and then carefully hung the clock around her neck.

Rosette took in a soft breath as the cold metal touched her skin, but she seemed more relieved then cold, her eyes fluttering slightly against her cheeks, trying to open. Her head was so god damn foggy, what had happened...they had fell off the bridge...she remember that.. and then the river.. and the clock.. But everything was so mashed together she couldn't remember straight. Chrno kissing a gopher...no that couldn't be right....

He just leaned forward, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, smiling with relief. "Rest easy now Rosette...."

The old man carefully placed his hands on Chrno's shoulders, pulling him backwards. "Come on now son, you standing there wont help a thing, lets get you in the bath and then to bed, Martha will take care of her." He pulled him into the bathroom, reaching for the now steaming water to fill the bathtub, and closed the door.

Chrno just let him lead him into the bathroom, nodding at that and smiling tiredly. "Right, thank you..."

- - - - - - -

"We've sent search parties up and down the coast.. I'm afraid there's been no sign however... Someone spotted a broken rail by a canyon but.. no sign of any debris...." Remington was saying slowly, pacing back and forth in Sister Kate's office.

Kate was sitting at her desk, face drawn and solemn. "Three days...how could I have sent them out so late...No sign...." She sighed, rubbing her temple painfully, black bags under her eyes. "Dear lord, give me a sign..." She pressed her hands together and prayed, just as one of the fathers came in holding a phone excitedly.

"Sister!" A vein popped up on her forehead as she continued praying, "Sister there's been-"

"Will you be quiet!" She snapped, eyebrow twitching madly, "Can't you see I'm…"

"But sister Kate, There's a man on the phone, says he found Rosette and Chrno!"

Remington's head jerked up at that, and he turned around. "Are they alive? Are they unhurt?"

The young father hesitated, offering the phone to his elder. "He wants to talk to someone who knows them, I'm rightly guessing that's you Father Remington..."

He glanced at Sister Kate, then took the phone quickly. "Hello? You've found them?"

"Ah hello, is this either..." The voice stopped and got some counseling (Rosette: if its Kate, just hang up now...), "Father Remington or Sister Kate?"

"This is Yuan Remington, to whom am I speaking?"

"Ah, this is Bill O'Riley, I own a cabin up in the Appalachian foothills, and there is a young woman here claiming to be yours." His voice was cheery, and one could hear a rather familiar feminine tone raising a fit over the crackling of the fire. Kate leaned forward, waiting for the good, or any, news.

With a wide smile, Yuan leaned against the wall and sighed. "Thank God. We were searching everywhere.... is she all right? There was a young man with her as well...."

"Chrno? Oh yes, he's fine. A little worse for wear both of them are, but they are alive and thriving, on my wife's homemade soup that is.." He began to ramble before stopping himself. "Ah yes, where was I? Oh, Rosette had become ill, but she seems well enough to come home now and her ankle looks as if it can survive the trip back. As for the boy, he's getting ill himself now, right now I think is the only safe time to bring them both back."

Remington blinked a little. "Ill? Both of them...." He frowned a bit but shook his head lightly. "Well as long as they're ok... it's a great burden off our shoulders to hear that. If you give us directions, we'll be over to pick them up as soon as possible."

"Oh yes of course." He began to ramble down directions, having to stop and start over a few times because he forgot that cars couldn't travel his paths, before he paused and started chuckling, talking to the two new guests who were sitting on the couch across from him, and turning to the phone only half heartedly. "Any time is good, there's really no rush, we enjoy having them here."

"Thank you... we'll be over as soon as we can. Give them our good wishes."

"I'll do so." Bill hung up the phone, that Chrno and he had hotwired to work once more, and smiled to the two of them. "Now tell me again what happened while you were out there? My old brain can't retain memories anymore..."

Chrno just smiled sleepily, leaning his head back now that they were sure the others knew where they were. He just sighed faintly, feeling strangely as if he was floating.... to his memory, he'd never been sick before... it was strange.....

"As I told Martha, I don't really remember... All I know that we crashed, and ended up in that cave, after loosing the watch.." She spread her hands out innocently, trying to recover what had been scrambled in her mind. "I wish I could remember...." She trailed off, peering at the nodding off demon. "Hey, Chrno, Stay awake!" She pulled his shoulders and shook him a bit, sighing with some annoyance. "Man, I don't have to play nurse for you do I?"

His eyes half opened and he smiled over at her, tilting forward and leaning against her a little. "Sorry...." He blinked, trying to stay awake, but his eyes just kept trying to slip shut each time he tried.

She sighed, before just letting him curl up against her, hugging him warmly. "Geeze.." She sighed, blushing and looking off to the door. "You'd never find ME in this position you know..."

He just smiled a little, murmuring something about hot rocks and fish. Martha blinked at the two of them and leaned closer to her husband. "Are you sure they're siblings?"

He blinked and shrugged a bit. "Uh yeah...I'm pretty sure..." Either way, it wasn't his place to judge, the two of them, the taller resting her head sleepily on the smaller's violet pillow of hair, were just to cute to not be together. "But they sure are cute aren't they..."

"Yeah.." She smiled a bit shaking her head. "Though I'm worried about her foot... it's swollen up pretty bad, it might be broken, at this point I can't tell.... and the boy may need stitches, he received quite a gash from that fall..." She hesitated. "Did you ever find out where he fell from?"

He shrugged, "I can only guess he climbed a tree to get a better view, and fell. He came rocketing down like one of those army planes..." He leaned forward, and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. "They are a mystery I'll tell you that.."

"Definitely that... Well.... whatever the reason, let's just let them sleep for now."

Old Bill smiled, peering out the window where the soft snow was falling once more. "Yes, for now. Those to have a long road ahead of them. I can feel it." He watched the two of them, sleeping angelically in each other's arms. "But seeing them like this, you can only picture the best..."

Owari

Note – I did some re-editing It should read a bit smoother now. - NeC


End file.
